Mea Culpa
by Akarii-San
Summary: Kiba et Ino brave sans cesse les interdits, ils se fichent de tous et malgré cela la jolie blonde se questionne sur leurs relation. Lemon en fin de OS.


_Voici mon deuxième os peut être un peu plus court mais également avec lemon, du manga Naruto cette fois si avec pour couple Kiba et Ino . Bonne lecture!_

« Monsieur Inuzuka, mademoiselle Yamanaka, c'est la deuxième fois que je vous prend à fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Vous êtes dans un établissement catholique bon sang ! »

Les avait sermonné la C.P.E de l'établissement, furieuse de leurs comportements, avant de rajouter :

« Bon, puisque les heures de colle de la semaine dernière ne vous a pas suffi, vous resterez ce soir jusqu'à ce que vous ayez nettoyé toutes les salles de classes ! De plus mademoiselle Yamanaka je vous fais remarquer que vous êtes dans les toilettes des garçons, je vous prie de sortir immédiatement. Finit-elle par dire en repartant d'où elle venait. »

C'est vrai que c'était la seconde fois qu'ils se fessaient coincés alors qu'ils fumaient dans les toilettes…

« C'est de ta faute, t'as crié comme une hystérique quand je t'ai montré mon piercing ! Accusa le brun.

-Bah bien sûr, c'est toujours de ma faute avec toi ! Cracha la blonde en balança son sac de cours sur son épaule et de faire claquer ses talons sur le carrelage blanc, laissant en plant Kiba. »

La pause de midi sonna, laissant alors les lycéens ce ruer vers le self, alors que le jeune homme chercha la grande blonde des yeux, en vain.

Une fois sortie de la cantine, l'Inuzuka se dirigea vers le groupe d'amies de la jeune fille.

« Yo, dites-vous avez pas vue Yamanaka ?

-T'y a fait quoi encore ?! Protesta la rose, le regard noir.

-Elle… elle est au toilette. Fit une petite voix, très vite coupé par un second regard noir de la part de Sakura.

-Merci Hinata ! Souffla l'adolescent avant d'y coller une bise sur la joue. »

Trop presser de s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille, Kiba ne remarqua pas les rougeurs de la petite brune.

Arriver devant la porte du petit bâtiment le jeune homme hésita, puis pris son courage à deux mains.

Il poussa la lourde porte pour apercevoir la blonde se laver les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Inuzuka ? Demanda froidement celle-ci »

Inuzuka ? Elle l'avait appelé par son nom ? C'était mal partie... pensa le brun.

« Eux désoler pour tout à l'heure. Commença le garçon. »

La blonde fit mine de rien entendre, finit de se sécher les mains tranquillement avant de sortir sans même un regard pour son ami.

Ça va être plus dur que prévu. Très vite, la fin des cours arriva.

Laissant deux adolescents dans le vaste couloir.

« Bon vous commencez par la salle 30 et vous finissez par la 1. Annonça la C.P.E avant de leur donner saut, serpillère et balais. »

Les deux adolescents montèrent alors les escaliers sans un mot. Kiba ne sachant trop quoi dire pour se faire pardonner et Ino trop en colère pour lui adresser la parole.

Arriver dans la salle Ino entrepris de vider la corbeille, alors qu'elle donna le saut d'eau accompagnée de la serpillère au brun.

Ino, les fesses tendues en arrière commença à refermer le sac plastique avant de l'enlever. Très vite interrompus par le jeune homme.

« Ça te dit qu'on essaye mon nouveau piercing à la langue ? Demanda le garçon toute en l'enlaçant.

-Kiba retire tous de suite t'es mains ! Menaça la lycéenne. Et si on nous voyait hein ?

-Aucun risque on est au dernier étage, il n'y a pratiquement plus un chat. »

Kiba fit descendre une main jusqu'à sa hanche de la demoiselle et fit glisser son autre main sous le débardeur de celle-ci. Caressant ainsi le ventre plus que plat et le soutien-gorge de la blonde.

Tous en déposant de légers baisers dans le coup de cette dernière. C'est alors que la blonde laissa échapper un petit gémissement, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'épaule musclé du brun.

Le jeune homme sourira : elle ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps.

L'inuzuka entreprit de déboutonner le jean, trop serré à son gout, de l'adolescente, qu'il jeta un peu plus loin.

La blonde se retourna alors fessant résonner ses talons hauts dans la simple pièce. Mettant ses deux mains sur les pectoraux du brun, recouvert de son sweat, elle pressa alors ses lèvres pulpeuses contre celle de son ami, brulant d'envie.

La jeune fille fit glisser sa main sur le bureau de sorte à se débarrasser des objets en tout genre sur celui-ci. Le lycéen la souleva, avant de l'asseoir sur ce même bureau.

Ino entreprit d'enlever son débardeur, se retrouvent ainsi en sous-vêtement. Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, alors qu'il embrassait une nouvelle fois la belle blonde, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de celle-ci.

Il embrassa donc la poitrine de son amie, la fessant frémir. Le brun la poussa doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le bureau.

Il massa les seins de la demoiselle, embrassant son coup par la même occasion, ce qui la fit frémir.

Puis il descendit jusqu'au ventre de celle-ci, s'amusant à passer sa langue dans le creux de son nombril.

Avant de descendre encore un peu.

Arriver au bas ventre de la demoiselle il enleva rapidement le dernier bout de tissu que porter la jeune fille.

Il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant doucement vers l'intimité de la blonde.

Le brun donna un léger coup de langue sur son clitoris, ce qui crispa la blonde, qui haletait déjà.

Le garçon continua sa douce torture, alors que la lycéenne s'agrippa au bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille poussa un cri aigue, suivie de quelques tremblements.

Kiba délaissa alors la féminité de celle-ci pour venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La blonde se leva, toujours accrocher aux lèvres du jeune homme, qu'elle poussa sur une table au premier rang.

Ce mettant à califourchon sur le brun, elle fit glisser sa longue le long de son coup. Ce qui pour le coup, rendu fou le garçon, celui-ci entoura les hanches de son amante à l'aide de ses bras finement musclé.

« Ino... Ils vont finir par nous chercher. Annonça-t-il, entre deux gémissements.

-C'est tellement plus excitant. Ricana cette dernière en enlevant le sweat de son ami. »

La jeune Yamanaka caressa d'une main le torse brulant du jeune homme, tous en se frottant à la bosse de son pantalon.

« Ah... Ino… Poche droite ! Souffla l'Inuzuka en s'agrippant aux fesses de celle-ci. »

La blonde passa donc sa main dans la poche du garçon, non sans caresser la bosse de celui-ci, avant de ressortir un préservatif, qu'elle lui donna, avant de desserré sa ceinture pour ensuite déboutonner son jeans.

Alors qu'Ino s'affairer sur le jean du brun, lui déballa soigneusement le préservatif, non sans mal à cause de ce que lui fessait subir la demoiselle. :

En effet la blonde avait sorti son sexe qu'elle tenait dans une main avant de le faire disparaitre à plusieurs reprises entre ses lèvres. Kiba réussi finalement à enfiler le mince bout de latex autour de sa verge, que déjà son amante s'empala sur celle-ci.

Fessant de rapide va et viens très précis, elle regarda ses prunelles brune qui la rendait folle, avant de presser ses lèvres contre ses jumelles.

Tentant vainement de retenir ses gémissements.

« Ino... Je ne vais pas tarder… Articula le lycéen en griffant légèrement le dos de ladite Ino. »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent à leurs limites, poussant quelques soupirs. Avant que la jeune fille, épuisé, s'affala sur son amant, avant qu'il l'enlace tendrement, respirant son odeur qu'il l'apaisait tant par la même occasion.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? En une heure vous avez fait seulement deux salles ? Vous avez intérêt de refaire sa correctement demain jeune gens ! »

Les deux adolescents partirent en ricanant. Sa oui, Kiba savait se faire pardonner. Pensa l'adolescente le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qu'elle perdit bien vite en se demandant si leurs relation évoluera un jour ou resterait au stade « sexe friends » ce qui attrista légèrement la blonde, qui attendait tellement plus du jeune homme.


End file.
